A Ilha
, episódio ]] A Ilha é o local principal para os acontecimentos do Lost. A Ilha aparece ter sido 'vulcanicamente' criada, como evidenciada por Bernard no uso de rochas vulcânicas, e pela topografia vulcânica da enseada. Há uma Ilha principal e pelo menos mais uma menor conhecida como a Ilha Hydra. História Nada é sabido da história antiga da Ilha. Existem ruínas de uma estátua que possivelmente sugere alguma espécie de cultura significativa estando presente na Ilha em algum determinado ponto do passado. Os primeiros visitantes "estrangeiros" identificáveis na Ilha seriam os marinheiros do que chegaram à Ilha em algum ponto em 1882. A tripulação consistia em Magnus Hanso e 40 homens. Havia também um número desconhecido de escravos no navio. A Porta de Segurança diz que os restos do dono do navio (Magnus Hanso) estão na Ilha. Os restos mortais de duas pessoas conhecidas como Adão e Eva foram encontrados numa caverna na Ilha, indicando presença humana nalgum ponto na primeira metade de 1900. Um novo período de atividade humana começou no início da década de 70, sob a liderança da Iniciativa DHARMA. Projetos de construções ocorreram em toda a Ilha. Uma série de estações isoladas para ciências foram feitas junto com uma instalação para vivência numa comunidade, (A Vila dos Outros). Túneis foram cavados no interior da Ilha juntamente com um número limitado de projetos para estradas. Foi fornecida à Ilha energia elétrica (de origem não revelada), e uma rede de comunicação. A Ilha parece ser quase impossível de ser alcançada por motivos desconhecidos mediante meios navegacionais convencionais. A Iniciativa DHARMA plantou um "farol sonar" nas proximidades da Ilha, que foi subseqüentemente usado para guiar o submarino de volta à Ilha. Uma expedição científica de franceses, atraídos por sinais de rádio captados no mar, chegaram à Ilha por volta de 1988. A "sobrevivente solitária" do grupo declarou haver somente Outros na Ilha. Sua história é incompleta, confusa, e ela se contradisse na ocasião. Segundo Mikhail Bakunin, quando a Iniciativa DHARMA chegou na década de 70, "os Outros" já estavam na Ilha desde uma considerável quantidade de tempo. Os Outros e a Iniciativa DHARMA co-existiram na Ilha de alguma maneira até um evento conhecido como a purgação. Mikhail alegou que a DHARMA foi à guerra contra os Outros, resultando na morte de todos os membros da Iniciativa. Isto é suposto pelos comentários de Bakunin de que a purgação aconteceu em algum época em torno de 1993, mas isso não foi estabelecido ao certo, e isso conflita com a história da francesa. Suprimentos vindos de pára-quedas significaram que a DHARMA continuava operante na Ilha. Em 22 de Setembro de 2004, o vôo 815 da Oceanic caiu nesta Ilha, com um número de sobreviventes excepcionalmente grande. Geografia , revealed by Ben to Sawyer.]] 's maps of The Island.]] The size of the Island has not yet been determined. Its diameter has been shown to be a several-days' walk, as demonstrated by the Tailies traveling to join the midsection survivors, by Kate and Sawyer's return from the Hydra Island, and Kate, Locke, Sayid and Rousseau's journey first to The Flame and then to the barracks. With the revelation of this satellite island, it is likely that none of the Lostaways have entirely circumnavigated the Island so far. Based on these facts, the Island is larger than 20 miles in one dimension, but exactly how much larger is as yet impossible to judge. According to the scale of Danielle Rousseau's maps it is 24.0 kilometers (38.65 miles) long along one side. The Island has many different geographical zones. There is a very distinctive coastline. It seems to be comprised mostly of beach sand, but some of it appears to be rocky and hard to maneuver, such as the cove where Kelvin kept Desmond's boat. There also appears to be steep cliff faces that drop off into the sea, such as where Dave is seen jumping away from Hurley. The jungle and the forest seem to make up most of the interior of the Island. Although they run together, there are some differences between them. The forest appears to be more sparse with smaller trees while the jungle appears to be more dense with more overhanging vines. On a plateau in the hills is the original Island golf course. The caves are located in these hills as well. The cliffs can be seen on Ben's map, as well as in a few scenes. Jack is rescued by Locke from falling off a cliff. There are mountains all throughout the Island, including at least one volcano in the south. There are two main ridges, both stretching from north to south. The valley between the mountain ridges contains rivers, streams, and waterfalls. Open fields are common on the Island, such as where Shannon translates the distress signal, and where Hurley and Charlie ride in the DHARMA van. They seem to be mostly on hillsides. Locais Alguns locais na Ilha foram formados ambos pelas ações da Iniciativa DHARMA, Os Outros, e outras várias influências, sejam elas humanas ou sobrenaturais. Muitos dos locais na Ilha são geologicamente baseados. Outras localidades foram criadas pelos sobreviventes em resposta a certos acontecimentos. Para esses locais, o nível de mistério que os circunda é mínimo. Na ordem em que eles são apresentados, eles são os seguintes: O Acampamento the Camp, o Cemitério, as Cavernas, o Acampamento da Rousseau, o Campo de Golfe, a Cachoeira, a Horta, a Enseada, o Tiger Pit, a Igreja, a Tenda de Meditação, e o Túmulo do Eko. Localidades advindas da Iniciativa DHARMA A Iniciativa DHARMA construiu uma série de facilidades em toda a Ilha. Numa finalidade da Ilha, há uma série de estações de ciências. As estações conhecidas são: O Cisne (originalmente um laboratório de pesquisas magnéticas), O Cajado (estação médica), A Flecha (terminal de suprimentos), A Chama (comunicação) e A Pérola (observação das outras estações). Todas essas estações, exceto por uma que parece um armazém (A Chama), são subterrâneos. Uma doca instalada conhecida como Pala Fery existia para movimentas pessoas entre as estações listadas e outras instalações. On Hydra Island there is the Hydra (Zoological research) station which unlike other facilities is mostly above ground. In the area of the Black Rock is a large Radio Tower built by the Dharma initiative. The radio tower is designed to broadcast signals in a continuous loop over long distances. At the other end of the main island is an above-ground set of houses with electrical power and water surrounded by a Sonic Barrier fence. This community is known as the Barracks. Other locations Other locations incorporate a moderate level of mythology. It is possible to speculate the origins of these locations, such that its level of mystery on the Island is elevated above the geographical and Losties-made locations, but not unsurpassed on the Island. These locations are the following, in the order in which they are introduced: the Decoy Village, the Door, the capsule dump, the Quarry, and Alex's hideout. A few locations on the Island defy most explanations. These locations were made by either previous inhabitants of the Island, other known current inhabitants, or the DHARMA Initiative, but in all cases their origins and meanings are mysterious and cannot be clarified at this point. In the order in which they are introduced, they are the following: the Dark Territory, the Rope bridge, the drug smugglers' plane, , the Balloon, the statue, and the Polar Bear Cave. Flora and fauna The Island has a number of animal species not native to the South Seas including boars. Some non-native animals make individual appearances on the Island, such as the black horse, Mikhail's cat Nadia, and a dove. Wild chicken, bees, and a tree frog were witnessed by the survivors as well. The Others also kept cattle at the Flame and Bea Klugh had a horse. From the sea, various types of fish and shellfish have proven useful for sustenance. Sun gave Jack the needle of a sea urchin for Boone's transfusion. The DHARMA Initiative brought certain non-native animals such as Polar Bears to Hydra Island where the animals were modified to an unknown degree. During the Purge, the Polar Bears got free and made their way to the main island. A Shark experimental subject of the initiative has been seen at sea and it has been established that dolphins were also used. The Island is also in the path of migratory path of tagged seagulls. Among the vegetation are fruit-bearing mango, papaya, and guava plants. See also: Food Tides, currents and navigation The Island contains a variety of magnetic features. These features seem to create a significant local deviation in compass bearings which make navigation difficult. The only person known to have left the Island was given instructions to leave to Pala Ferry and keep to a bearing of 325 to reach the shipping lanes. Another person, Desmond, attempted to navigate away from the Island by sailing due west but ended up sailing in circles and back at the Island. The tides on the island rose dramatically in the fall of 2004 on the beach. They seem to have remained at the level reached ever since. Unusual tides may also play a part in navigation problems. When several of the plane crash survivors attempted to leave the Island by raft through tides or navigational difficulty, they seemed to be moving in a circular course around the Island rather than out to sea. Healing properties The Island (or something on the Island) may have healing powers that cure at least some inhabitants of long-term ailments and speed recovery from mild to moderate wounds. Trivia * Locke claims to have looked "into the eye of this Island, and what I saw... was beautiful." In , he is pulled by the "Monster" to a hole in the ground, ironically what could be "the eye of this Island". Nicknames The only official name given by the writers to the Island so far is "The Eyeland". This is also the name of a song on the official soundtrack. The survivors have various different nicknames for the Island and some of its geographical features: *"Heart of Darkness" - Jack *"Craphole Island" - Shannon *"Mystery Frickin' Island" - Shannon *"Mount Vesuvius" - Sawyer *"The Magical Forest" - Sawyer *"Rape Caves" - Shannon Unanswered questions * Does the Island have a name, and if so, what is it? * Where is the Island? * How is the Island hidden from the rest of the world? * What is the source of the Island's apparent healing properties? * What is the origin of the Island's infrastructure (electricity, running water)? * Due to the food drop (the origin of Desmond's/The Swan's food) from the plane overhead, does the world know that the Island is there? Why is no action being taken to recover this island and the survivors stranded upon it? * Why didn't the Island heal Ben's tumor? Do its healing powers only affect people not born there? * If Michael and Walt were able to leave the Island via The Others' Boat, then why can't Jack and Juliet leave the Island aboard the sailboat after the destruction of the submarine? * How was the island navigated to before the beacon was installed? * Was the discharge a discrete event, or has it created any ongoing phenomena or changed the nature of the island? * Does the island demand sacrifices, like Boone proclaimed? * Most complex electronic devices, and other mechanical devices fail, like the satellite phone and the helicopter. How does the island cause these to fail? ** Also, if electronics fail on this island, how does the swan computer, Juilet's CD player, the DHARMA van, electricity in general, continue to function? * Why did everybody know or assume that it was an Island at all in the first place? ** Why was no effort made to circle the Island on the beach (which is obviously pretty safe) to gain geographical information? See also * Sri Lanka Video - First part of video contains direct information about the Island * Portal:Locations * Map - Disambiguation page for various maps regarding the Island * Flight path of Oceanic 815 * Island in Google Maps Categoria:Locais *